


《承语》第四十五章 结局

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 5





	《承语》第四十五章 结局

旧病难医，还是一样的霸道。  
————————————————  
怎么会这样呢？

这是贺语听完后的第一个反应。

非法囚禁、剥夺普通人身份、强制标记和...强奸，听起来有些遥远，可那些记忆又很真实。

栾承是不是早就知道？贺语倏地抚上凸起的小腹。

所以那天，他才会问，在医院里，他是不是愿意，他才会说，他不该逼他。

可那些不是逼他啊。

一个声音冒出来，从长久沉寂的心里直冲贺语的脑海，久久萦绕不去。

\--

法庭里，栾承坐在法庭中央，因为尚未定论，也因为身份原因，法庭没有对他多加限制，只在他座位后面，左右分别站着两位穿制服的工作人员。

栾承靠在身后高高的椅背上，静静地听着。左手边是自家律师，正翻找着准备好的厚厚一沓文件，准备着随时驳斥对面的说词。

“...两年前，当事人贺语从贺家消失，一年后，被起诉人贺语出现在栾承家中，系统身份仍为普通公民，却被被起诉人剥夺普通公民权利，视作私属，人证两人，贺语父亲贺宏，栾承前妻姜姚...”

栾承轻轻的闭上眼，回想起了那天与贺语第一次见面，面前的少年比如今更青涩一些，身上摆着各式各样的食物，微微地打着颤。

当时怎么就一眼看上了他？栾承自嘲，否则哪里来后面这么多“麻烦”。

自家律师说了些什么，栾承没听清，久久地陷在回忆里。

“...被起诉人栾承未经对方同意，强行在一年前标记了当事人贺语...”

栾承不知想到了什么，勾了勾嘴角。

脑海里是躺在床上刚刚经历过激烈性事的、侧躺着、背对着自己的身影，和萦绕在鼻间的甜腻海棠气味。

“...在一年内，被起诉人多次与当事人发生关系，并致使其怀孕...”

栾承揉了揉眉心，也不知道没人看着，小东西会不会喝那些他不喜欢的补品，一点没有为人母的自觉。

哦对，如果败诉，自己可能要赶不上他生产了。

年纪不大的小孩心性不稳，又有“前科”，会不会带着孩子又跑了？

那可不行，得叫谢灵常去看看，叫他不得不承认自己已经是有夫之夫了，不能整天的不着家。

“...根据证人姜姚的证词，在贺语的身份完全为普通公民的情况下，被起诉人栾承多次对当事人贺语使用暴力，并限制其人身自由，致使当事人有过自杀行为...”

啧，真不想让人把黑历史说出来。可惜，身份是自己消的，一点痕迹都没留下，他的贺语，得是完完整整地站在他身边。

要不等事情结束，让贺语住回那个公寓吧，至少安全一些，栾承琢磨。

他微垂着眼皮，双手不自觉地捏着掌心，不行，那里有不好的记忆，贺语不喜欢。

“被起诉人？”

栾承回神，“法官。”

“是否曾将当事人贺语视作私属奴隶？”

半晌，栾承抬起头，“是。”

“是否曾强制标记过当事人？”

“是。”

“是否曾对当事人进行囚禁，并对其使用暴力，致使其产生自杀行为？”

“是。”栾承的声音稍微犹豫一下，心虚般小了一些。

“是否致使当事人怀孕？”

大法官端坐在栾承对面，仿佛听到了坐在庭下的被起诉人轻笑了一声，法官疑惑又有些恼火，这有什么值得高兴的？

庭下的被起诉人似乎是想起了什么，声音里带着愉悦，“是。”

一旁栾家的专用律师愣在了原地，没想明白雇主怎么会突然承认的这样坦然。

在两周前，他接到电话，说自家家主陷入了一起起诉案，家主不久久被限制了人身自由，匆忙间，雇主没能传达过多的命令，只叫他将名下财产紧急冻结，能转移的部分紧急转移到了管家名下。

时间不多，律师按照常规开始准备，按照管家的说法，那位当事人的身份曾经是栾家私属奴隶，那么对方一切起诉都显得十分滑稽可笑，可当他真正着手调查的时候，连那位管家都震惊，不知家主是什么时候将贺语曾经的身份记录都抹去了，没有一点痕迹，显示的只有从始至终的“普通公民”。

可能对方也是因为看到了这个，才敢放手一搏。

开庭前律师仍是十分不把握，但只要家主把曾经的事说出来，妨碍公众信息系统的起诉，罚款他们栾家还是罚的起的。

可是家主的样子，自暴自弃一般的肯定回答，像是要把那些曾经都与自己紧紧绑在一起一样，又像是懊悔，就像那些教堂中忏悔室里的信徒，将自己曾经的罪孽一件一件陈述，希望得到主的宽恕。

法庭内无比安静，一时间只有法官们翻看相关文件的声音。

休庭过后，法官们终于商量出了结果。

法官在法官席上起立，全庭人起立。

栾承站了起来，理了理袖口，他早就知道结果了。

可是他不想放弃，不想否认与贺语的任何点点滴滴。

他为栾家工作了三十年，年少时从父亲手里接过栾家，优化它扩张它，没任它荒废，对家族亲属努力庇护，他早就把多于当初承诺的百分之四十的股份给了两位叔叔，留下的资产，足够等到下一个继承人出现。

栾家家主傲慢霸道，行事凌厉一丝不苟，却只在三十年的时光里遇到了一个人，做错了一件事。

他不开心，不喜欢，所以不想接受他。

那个人是他的妻子，他最不想失去的人。

所以，就这样吧。

庭上的法官已经拿起文件，开始宣读结果。

说不定这之后，贺语会觉得他可怜，给他一点点原谅，说不定还会愿意带着孩子来看看他。

反正标记过了，他跑不掉了。

给常叔转让的资产足够他和孩子生活富足了，就算他不想再见到他，也够他有一个新的开始。

“关于被起诉人栾承的案件，虽无法找到当事人，但证据链充分，且已由被起诉人承认，根据我国法律规定...”

栾承不想听，两周的时间让他有些麻木疲惫，他要趁现在记忆还深刻，把贺语的样子记得牢一些，才不会在以后漫长的时间中忘掉。

“等一等！”

栾承睁开眼，转过头，法庭的门被推开，夕阳从走廊里的窗户中漏进来，他脑海里的人，脚步有些摇晃，站在光里。

“我是当事人。”

门口的两人逆着光，栾承看不太清，但他听到，贺语的声音发着颤，向他往常一样，尽力忍住绷紧，可还是能被栾承分辨出。

谢灵不是好人，怎么能让妻子孕中奔波？看，又不高兴了。

“我是贺语，我是情愿的。”

alpha向来引以为傲的精神此时僵住，不愿再动，在门口人停不下来的喘息中慢慢回神，才反应过来，是贺语来了。

他刚才说了什么？

“囚禁、剥夺身份、标记和...”

栾承看到，刚刚还在他脑海里出现的人，从光里走了出来。

“发生过，但是我是愿意的...我愿意，这样不算违法吧？”

\--

贺语生产那天，栾承一大早就送贺语送去了。

昨晚小家伙就在贺语肚子里不消停，左踢一脚右踹一下，偏偏还不肯出来，贺语整晚翻来覆去睡不着，栾承一边哄着人一边暗自生气，臭小子不懂事，不出来还不消停点，让你母亲这样辛苦。

到了临近傍晚的时候，小孩终于要出来了。

谢灵早早就被叫了过来，全程在旁边看着贺语的用药，其实也不用他操心太多，只是贺语怎么也不让栾承进手术室，栾承怕他紧张也怕出事，把谢灵找了个由头塞进手术室。

栾承在外面一圈圈地走着，不知不觉出了一身汗。

好在一切顺利。

栾承接过孩子的时候，盯着那张哭的通红的小脸半天，不知道该做什么反应。

他总想贺语小孩子心性，没做好当妈的准备，真等到这一天，才发现自己也没准备好当爸。

贺语脸色苍白，平日里红彤彤的嘴唇失了颜色。贺语轻轻抬手拽了拽栾承衣角，冲着栾承笑了笑。

可能是实在没有多余的力气控制脸上的肌肉，贺语笑的憨憨的，咧开嘴角露了牙齿，眼睛笑成一条缝了。

“家主...喜不喜欢呀...”

栾承小心翼翼地把孩子抱在怀里，俯下身，心疼地亲了亲贺语的嘴角，声音竟有点哽咽，“喜欢，当然喜欢。”

“嘿嘿...我也喜欢...”贺语轻轻地笑着，扬了扬头，嘴唇就能轻轻蹭上栾承的下巴。

"累了？别说话了，快闭眼睛休息一会。"栾承叫贺语仔细看了看孩子，就叫护士抱出去了，这小麻烦在这儿，贺语总错不开眼睛。

贺语撇撇嘴，没敢反驳什么，栾承抓着他的手放回被子里，把人盖了个严严实实，生怕六月的风吹进来让贺语着凉了似的。

贺语腹诽，喏，旧病难医，还是一样的霸道。

————————————————

完结！撒花！

后面会有番外滴！

这篇文一开始就是圈地自萌的产物，我也没想到能写这么多qaq真的非常非常感谢大家～第一次写文，有很多漏洞，感谢支持和包容啦～

下一篇不知道是啥，可能是魏琮谢灵，可能是一篇父子，也不知道啥时候写，反正这学期没了hhh最后祝大家考试顺利，健康平安～

  


  



End file.
